Blast to the past
by Jupiter Girl
Summary: when Michiru gets sent to the past, What will she do? where will she live? What if she falls in love with a blonde haired beauty? R&R ^_^
1. The Blast

BLAST TO THE PAST  
  
Part One  
  
Michiru sighed as she walked down the empty streets of her town in Japan, as she knew the streets forwards and backwards. She carried her bag of groceries to her apartment. She walked in the house, setting her keys on the table beside the door as she headed toward the counter and set the bags down.  
  
The year was 2001, the turn on the century, or so they say. She wore what the fashion was these times, tight blue jeans that showed off her curves and flashiness with an elegant dress blouse. She wore her long aqua marine hair long and wavy behind her back and her face showed true gentleness, not like the people now wear their faces.  
  
Michiru began putting up the cans when she felt a rubbing ion her leg. "Oh hello, Salem, you hungry?" she asked her cat. She smiled as Salem gave a needy "meow" and started purring. Michiru bent down and rubbed the back of Salem's ears gently as she made her way to the back of the room and grabbed the bag of cat food she had bought the day before. She poured a little bit into the cat bowel and set it down for Salem and she put the bag back.  
  
Sighing, she finished putting up the food she had bought and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch tiredly. "A long day of work and a little relaxation should help...I should really take a break..." Michiru muttered to herself.  
  
"Mew..." Muttered Salem as he jumped into her lap, curling up into a ball, snuggling her. Softly smiling, Michiru reached up and stroked the cats back, stroking his fur. "Oh Salem, if only you could actually know how tired I am of working right now... I wish there were a way that I could take a break..." She muttered as she closed her eyes tightly, slowly drifting off into sleep.  
  
****************  
  
Haruka paced around in her chamber muttering angrily. She was the mayor's daughter and she had just got another lecture on how she should act and dress like a girl instead of a guy. "They have no right telling me what I should do and who I can be!" Haruka practically screamed.   
  
Haruka wore men's riding pants and a loose shirt, her knee high boots on the outside of her pants making a soft 'tick Tick' sound when she moved back and forth agents the wooden floor.  
  
She paced around a little bit more and finally sat down, holding her head. Haruka was soon to be twenty one years old and she still refused to have a suitor. Her parents have urged her to date men but she has refused all of them. They even did not know that she had no interest in them at all. "They will never know the real...the true me..." Haruka muttered.  
  
  
  
Haruka stood up and walked out of her room and down the hall. She passed the armory and out of the house, walking toward the stables, to get her horse. She walked into the stables and with the horses 'Neh's' she smiled. Yes this is where she really belonged. She told all her thoughts to her horses. 'At least they don't care what I am... or who I am.' She thought.  
  
  
  
Putting on a saddle on her favorite horse, she jumped on and stirred the horse into a gallop toward an open field.  
  
*********************  
  
Yawning Michiru sat up from where she was sleeping on the couch. Rubbing her eyes and yawned a little and picked up the sleeping Salem off her lap and put him aside. She slowly stood up and looked at the clock. "Oh wow...midnight..." She muttered. Slowly she moved towards her room, trying to keep her eyes open.   
  
She blinked a few times trying to keep awake. She bumped into her table in the kitchen, muttering she moved out of the way, but what she had hit, she wouldn't know. But when she had crashed into the table her talisman started to glow. She crawled on her bed, and laid down, falling asleep instantly when her head hit the pillow.   
  
She started top glow a few minutes later and with a small smile that appeared on her face she disappeared.  
  
*************  
  
"Its great to feel the wind agents your face...." Haruka said as she smiled. A sudden movement caught her eye. "What in the world..." Haruka muttered and moved the reins of the horse over to where the movement was.  
  
When Haruka got there, what she saw took her breath away. "A girl...who is she.... She looks like a goddess..." Haruka muttered.   
  
Michiru twitched a little then sat up. "Ugh, my head...where am I?" She asked as she looked around, seeing only rolling flowers and grass, being blown by the wind.  
  
"Ahem..." Haruka coughed a little. Michiru gasped and turned around to look at the woman that was on the horse behind her. "Who are you. Where did you come from?" Haruka asked. Michiru blinked and stared at Haruka a bit. "Uh...my name is Michiru...Where am I?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Welcome Michiru, And you are in Japan."  
  
"What year is it? And who are you?" Michiru asked, stumbling onto her feet, facing Haruka.  
  
"I am Haruka Tenou, and it is the ear1801. DO you need a place to stay?" She asked, holding out her hand to Michiru. Michiru just looked at her hand, trying to figure out what she had said. Slowly, Michiru reached up and grasped Haruka's hand and Haruka pulled Michiru onto the back of the horse. "Hold on tight!" Haruka said and kicked the horse into a gallop and raced to the house.  
  
'Why am I here.... And this is definitely not the year 2001.... How did this happen?' thought Michiru as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist.  
  
'What kind of girl is she... and where is she from, I do not recognize the cloths she is wearing. And how did she get here?' Haruka asked herself and steered the horse to a stop in front of the barn that is a few feet from the house.  
  
She helped Michiru down, put the horse back in it's stall, and lead Michiru into her chambers. "Ok, tell me, where are you from?" Haruka asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I am Michiru Kaiou, and I am a college student. I was born in 1981, and I am twenty years old. I live in Japan, working hard to make a living." Michiru said, looking down at the floor. "And I do not know why I am here, or how I got here."  
  
Haruka listened with interest. "How could that be though. If you are from the future, the strange future, then why are you here?" Haruka asked quietly. "I do not know..." Michiru muttered, "But I have a bad feeling we will not know why I am here, until it is too late."  
  
"I see.' Haruka said. "Well, we will have to make the people think that you are from another city, meaning you will have to change from those strange cloths and put these on." Haruka said as she went to her closet and brought out a dress, with flowers on it and had a homey look to it.  
  
"Thank you..." Michiru said, and took the dress. "But where do I change at?"   
  
"Take the door to the left and go down the hall and the first door on the right. It is the guestroom and it has its own bathroom. Feel free to stay there for a while until we figure out what is going on." Haruka said. Michiru nodded and smiled leaving Haruka's room and following her instructions, went to the guestroom and shut the room.   
  
'What am I going to do.." Michiru sighed and pulled on the dress. "I will have to make do, Kami, if you're out there, help me..." Michiru said and she looked in the mirror. The story begins.  
  
End of Part one. 


	2. Dancing in the Past

I don't own Haruka and Michiru, but I own the story. But the other characters I do own so yeah. Enjoy! I don't usually sit up in the middle of the night and write for no one ^^.  
  
Blast To The Past  
  
Part Two.  
  
Haruka lay in bed, thinking bout that morning and about the woman who she had saved. "Is she really from the future...I mean...she had a strange accent and her cloths were funny.... And not to mention she was dressed like a man...is that normal for her...?" Haruka Asked herself as she looked up at the ceiling.   
  
She turned over to stare at the wall. Her night clothes fitting around her as a man's nightshirt and pants that she somehow bought in the market. "What will I tell Mother and Father...?" Haruka though of the next problem. Studying the tiles on the wall for the billionth time in her life she pondered on the questions that were at hand. ' I could just tell them she has amnesia and that she sewed the cloths herself or something....' Haruka thought and then she shook her head. "I don't think they will fall for that...we will have to see when we get up in the morning.'   
  
Turning over one last time, Haruka closed her eyes, sighed heavily and drifted off into sleep, her blanket clutched into her hand like a child not wanting to let go of her teddy bear.  
  
*****************  
  
The Next Morning, Michiru woke up before everyone else did, and she wandered the house aimlessly thinking and looking at the paintings she passed while trying to find the dining room.  
  
She put her hands in her pocket, her hand falling agents a smooth stick like object and she blinked, bringing the object out and studying it closely. "What is my talisman doing with me.... And how did it get into my pocket...?" she whispered to herself as she placed it back into her pocket, looking around to see if anyone was watching her, which she really doubt was.  
  
Somehow she managed to make it into the dining room was and sat down looking around.   
  
The tablecloth was done miraculously with fine linen and lace, the chandelier hung above the middle of the table, shining rainbows across the walls when the morning rays of the sun hit them. The walls were painted light blue to match the color of the tablecloth, and the chairs were simple, with soft blue Material on them, making them almost impossible to get out of.   
  
Her jaw almost hit the floor if it wasn't for the door opening up and Haruka walking in, her hair messed up as if she did not brush it as soon as she had done her daily duties. "G'mornin'..." Haruka mumbled as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of the table.  
  
Michiru looked at her, In men's pants that almost looked like something that her great great grandfather would wear and an over sized man's shirt that fell almost down her waist.   
  
"Good Morning Haruka. How was your sleep?" Michiru asked politely, as she tried not to stare in awe bout how great the woman looked dressed how she was. Michiru was dressed in a simple sundress that she found lying across a chair in her room, with a small matching bow that held a few strands of curls from Michiru's face.  
  
Yawning, Haruka blinked her eyes open to look at the strange woman that sat across from her, and she had to blink a few more times to make sure that it was not a dream and that she was not only seeing an angel.  
  
"It went well.... As I hope yours did too, my lady."  
  
Blushing, Michiru nodded and finally, Haruka's mother and father came in together looking formal. "What's with the formal cloths, father, mother?" Haruka asked.   
  
"We have a meeting to go too.... And who is your little friend Ruka, dear?" Haruka's mother asked, looking at Michiru with a soft smile.   
  
Michiru got up and placed her hand out, in order to shake their hand, Haruka's father placing his hand under hers bringing it up to his lips, placing a small polite kiss on top of it.  
  
Blinking, Michiru slowly brought her hand back down to her side and tilted her head gently, suddenly remember what she was asked and where she was. "Oh... My name is Michiru Kaiou, and I'm from Japan, and trying to keep a job while supporting myself."   
  
"A girl as sweet and well mannered as you are, with your good looks, working?! How can that be?!" Haruka's Mother screeched, she couldn't believe what she heard. Trying to think of what to say she looked towards Haruka and pleaded with her through her eye contact to help her out.  
  
Haruka Stood up and smiled a little at the aqua beauty in front of her. "You see, Her parents died and she did not have a suitor so she had no choice and I found her last night, Picking blue berries by the pond."  
  
Her mother nodded as if she somehow understood which she had not. "Well, verywill. She cans stay here as long as she wishes too... maybe she can teach you, Haruka, How to be more feminine. " Her mother said as she and her husband took a seat and as the servants placed their food in front of them.  
  
"So Haruka, Are you going to take this charming young woman out to see the grounds. She looks as if she is not from around here." The mayor asked. As she placed a napkin in his lap. Haruka rolled her eyes. "Yes sir, I plan to. There isn't much going on around here anyway."   
  
The Mayor of the City tall skinny man with dark reddish brown hair and a clean-cut mustache. His name was Uroko Tenou. (You guys think ill use a fat balding guy as a mayor? Pssssh) He was a Man of certain values and he always supported His daughter's tomboyish acts. Him unable to have anymore children and him not having a son helps him think he has to make due with what he got. Unfortunately his wife did not think the same way.  
  
Mikuna Tenou was raised, as a rich Girl that was always knew better than to let her hands get dirty. But she means well, by all means. She wants her only daughter to be like her, to be able to sit down and to have tea parties and have all little girls over to have little cupcakes. Her hair was naturally blonde and sometimes her attitude gives you the thought she acts a little crazy at times. Her hair is always rounded up into a little Bun in the back of her head with little ringlets forming around her face her bright green eyes able to make a grown man melt.  
  
"Just make sure you follow the rules and do try not to get into trouble again. And please do not be late for tea again. My friends and their daughters are coming over again and they very much adore you, Haruka."   
  
Michiru looked at Haruka then down to her plate, finding eggs, bacon and all the stuff she would have made at home if she were there. 'This isn't so bad... it smells kind of nice too...' she thought to herself as they said the blessing and started eating.  
  
Haruka leaned over the table to Michiru and whispered to her "The reason the girls like me is because they all want to be naughty little girls and make me play dress up and they like chancing me around...you got to help me avoid them!"  
  
Blinking Michiru smiled and nodded. 'I did say a while ago I needed a vacation...why not now?' And they finished breakfast. Uroko, Kissing Michiru's hand again and walking out the door, Mikuna swooping Michiru in a tight hug whispering "you have got to let me play with you hair sometime hon. Its absolutely gorgeous!" she, following her husband, hurried out the door.  
  
******************  
  
Haruka Lead Michiru outside and into the plains where the wild flowers grew making the grass seem like there was a living rainbow there. Michiru's breath came up into her throat as she looked over whispering "Oh wow...it's beautiful..."   
  
Haruka smiled and lead her farther on down, near the pond where Haruka supposedly found her and they sat there dipping their feet into the cool waters, the air seeming warm and a bit dry. Michiru breathed in the fresh air, the air lingering of fresh flowers and nothing like smoke and pollution she is so used to breathing.   
  
"So tell me about where you Are from, Michiru." Haruka said, looking out into the water, the water being so clear that you could see the small fish swimming in it.  
  
"Well...it's polluted with big, tall buildings everywhere. People are always in a hurry buying, selling, and trading. And a lot of traffic...I usually half to leave for work two hours before I'm actually supposed to be there..." Michiru said, splashing her feet a bit.  
  
"What do you do as a living?"   
  
"Well... I work for a Publishing company really, but I sometimes substitute for art teachers or I just work part time helping the teachers. But it keeps me living as well as my cat Salem..." The thought of her cat did not cross her mind until just now and her eyes grew wide in shock. "Oh no..." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Haruka asked looking at the beauty sitting next to her.  
  
"My cat..." Michiru mumbled.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, a furry black animal dashed out of nowhere and landed on top of Haruka's head, clinging to it. Haruka screamed helplessly (yesh ppl. She does get scared of random things that happen to cling to you at a tense moment.)   
  
Michiru jumped, hearing the scream, and looked over at Haruka, Seeing a black furred animal clawed and clanged to Haruka's face as she thrashed around. Michiru quickly grabbed the cat, and looked at it her face brightening.  
  
What in Fucking Hell what that?!" Haruka shouted, her face looking as if she had seen a ghost. "Haruka, Meet my cat Salem. Salem, Meet Haruka."   
  
"You mean that silly little fur ball, who went berserk, who jumped on my head dug it's claws into my skin hissing at me was your innocent little angel kitten?!"  
  
"Yes, the silly little fur ball, who went Berserk, who jumped onto your head, dug his claws into your face, which is bleeding a little by the way, who started hissing was my sweet little innocent Salem."  
  
"Meow." Salem said and Haruka's eyebrow started to twitch as she sat down once more. "Interesting." She said and she reached out to pet Salem behind the ears. Purring he pressed his head into her palm and she smiled. "He's alright." She said. "See told ya he is a sweet little innocent little fur ball, who occasionally goes berserk who crashes into walls at times, is sweet." Michiru said, smiling.  
  
*  
  
Haruka looked at the dun and sweat dropped "Tea time with...mother..." Michiru nodded, Picking Salem up, holding him cradled in her arms, headed up back to the building with Haruka for the tea time they had to attend to. Haruka dreading each step she took, hoping that the girls would spare her this time...she did not enjoy the little make up testing she had to suffer through last month.  
  
They headed back to the house and as soon as they walked into the doors, Much to Michiru's Amazement, A bunch of teenage girls looked strait up and started dashing at Haruka with speeds Michiru knew a human could have. Especially with the kinds of dresses the girls had on.  
  
Before anyone could make note of what had happened, Haruka was already pinned on the floor is about 4 or 5 girls all sitting on her giggling. "Come play with us Ruka!" "Can you play Dollies with me?" shouted one. "No! She's going to go swimming with me!" Shouted another.  
  
Michiru couldn't help but laugh a little at the helpless, pathetic look Haruka was giving her that said 'Please help me...' "Now girls, behave yourself and let Ruka Up." Mikuna said and the all girls obeyed and helped Haruka up and she sat down beside Michiru on the swing, the girls going back to their chair, occasionally sneaking glances at Haruka and Michiru.  
  
Through the Rest of tea-time, Haruka got this antsy feeling that the girls weren't the only ones sneaking glances at her. 'Could it be Michiru? Nah...I don't know if she is even like that....' Haruka thought to herself, knowing that at least she was sneaking glances at the girl beside her.  
  
'Is she glancing at me?' Michiru thought to herself as she smiled and nodded to a few cups of tea, ignoring the jealous glances of the teenage girls. 'Oh what would I give to listen to 'Daddy's Hands' again...wait...there I knew it! Haruka IS sneaking glances at me...does she knows I find her attractive?'  
  
When teatime Finished, Haruka and Michiru managed to escape the crazy psycho girls and went to their rooms.  
  
When Michiru got to her room, or the room Haruka and her Parents Let her borrow she pulled out the pants she was wearing the night before when she somehow appeared here and took out her little portal CD player and head phones.  
  
She turned on the music and grabbed a candlestick and started singing.   
  
"I was driving through Georgia, bout late July  
  
On a day hot enough to make the devil sigh  
  
I saw a homemade sign, written in red  
  
Run town watermelon festival ahead"  
  
She jumped onto the bed, dancing a little, running her hand down her legs and twisting, only dancing the way se danced privately. Haruka Meanwhile, Hearing the slight nose of singing left her room and peaked into Michiru's room interested bout what she saw.  
  
"Well I wasn't in a hurry, so I slowed down  
  
Took a two way road to a one horse town  
  
There was a party going on, when I got there  
  
I heard a welcome speech from a small town Mayor!"  
  
Haruka Raised her eyebrow 'She is singing bout the mayor?' she thought and watched Michiru dance, shaking her hips as if they had no care in the world.  
  
"He said 'we gotta hundred gallons of sweet red wine  
  
Made from the biggest watermelons from the vine  
  
Help yourself to some, but obey the law  
  
If you drink, don't drive do the watermelon crawl!  
  
Oh, when the bands started playing, The watermelon queen,   
  
said 'lemme show you something that you ain't never seen'  
  
she grabbed me by the arms, said 'come on lets go!'  
  
she dipped down, spun around, do-see-do."  
  
With that Michiru Dipped down onto the bed, her hair in a mess as she started rubbing herself gently with her hand over her stomach and she rolled down onto the floor reaching up to the post on the bed, dancing on there. Haruka with her mouth gaping open watched her in awe struck, and not believe what she was seeing.  
  
"She rocked back on her heels, dropped down to her knees  
  
Crawled across the floor then she jumped back to her feet  
  
She wiggled and she jiggled, beat all you've ever saw  
  
Saying 'this is how you do the watermelon crawl' "  
  
Michiru Smiled as she dipped down and jumped up again, pushing her air out of the way ending the song sweetly, she running out of breath from moving around, dancing.  
  
So if you're ever in Georgia, round late July  
  
If you ain't in a hurry, then you better stop by  
  
I can guarantee that your gunna have a ball  
  
Learning how to do the watermelon crawl!  
  
'we gotta hundred gallons of sweet red wine  
  
Made from the biggest watermelons from the vine  
  
Help yourself to some, but obey the law  
  
If you drink, don't drive do the watermelon crawl!"  
  
She fells back onto the bed, breathing deeply but giggling to herself, feeling a bit better.  
  
Haruka, Bug-eyed, looked away and snuck back into her room, thinking bout what she saw Michiru doing and then she smiled. "I don't know what she was singing but if it is from the future I liked it."   
  
End of part 2  
  
o.o I kinda thought this lil story could use a little craziness from Michiru, so don't flame me too bad for it. .o but yup. Ill try to get part 3 our before I get murdered by a few of my friends. ^^ 


	3. peaceful momentTHe hell! who is that!

I do not own anything from this except for the story itself. And I did not own the Watermelon Crawl from last part's either. Forgot to mention that. Oh well. I want to thank my friend Vance who helped me write this chapter, and stuff so yeah. Thanks Vance! your the best!  
  
Part 3 (This one is the cleaned up version of it...kind of o.O)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Haruka stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling once more, last night's events recalling in her mind as she replayed the scene over and over in her head. "I didn't know that she could...just be crazy like that..." Haruka muttered to herself. "I guess that ever person has a certain side to them that no one could guess."   
  
Sitting up and crawling out of bed, Haruka went to her dresser and got out some slakes, underwear, her strings to bind her breasts and a shirt. Yawning she looked into the mirror, a Blonde hared, Green-eyed girl looked back at her.   
  
Shaking her head at the image she was looking at decided to take a quick morning shower as she left the room, grabbing a robe. Shutting the door to her room closed behind her she walked down the hall to the bathroom, uncertain of whom was already in there.  
  
*******************  
  
Haruka was walking passed the washroom when she suddenly heard some water churn. She turned her head a bit and frowned, trying to remember whom she had not seen in the last five minutes; occurring to her suddenly that she still hadn't seen Michiru yet. Her eyes grew a bit with the realization that it is the Goddess, herself, that she met only days before, that is bathing in the natural Hot Springs.  
  
Putting the cloths she had over her arms she thought to herself, 'Maybe. I can just peek... No! What are you thinking?' Haruka scolded herself as she continued to think. 'What if she catches you? She'll surely be unhappy... but what if...' Haruka blushed lightly over the bridge of her nose as he inched toward the washroom, letting the cloths drop to the floor unseen and unnoticed by Haruka. 'What if she really is that way...? Then that's that... I'll do it... okay. Now. Just stay calm...'  
  
'What if she really is that way...? Then that's that... I'll do it... okay.. now.. Just stay calm...' Haruka started to console herself in thought. 'Just casually lean over... that's it... just a little more... easy now... just slightly move the door...'  
  
She softly pressed her fingertips against the Japanese styled door's edge and gently pressed it open, slowly easing the door open a crack. Haruka leaned toward the door and gazed into the room. Her breath caught in her throat as he slowly caught Michiru's form in the distance of the room, from behind.  
  
Michiru slowly leaned her head toward the left and dipped her hair into the water, smiling softly as he lifted her hand up to check if there was anymore soap in her hair. After being satisfied that there was no more left, she turned slightly and felt around for the conditioner.  
  
As Michiru turned, Haruka slowly gained sight of Michiru's body. Growing from over the shoulder she watched the spance of flesh slowly become longer and more visible. She smiled as she slowly glanced down over Michiru's womanly figure. Haruka's breathing halting altogether as she watched the bathing beauty's ample breasts outline come into view, the plump round flesh's silhouette grow more visible.  
  
The Feeling between her legs lightly tingled as she felt herself slowly becoming aroused; her nipples growing hard under her masculine shirt; growing more sensitive as she slowly started to breathe once more.  
  
Michiru, lathered up the conditioner into her hand and rubbed it into her hair, once again facing the showerhead, her eyes closed. Lightly she started to hum, rinsing her hands off in the water but leaving the conditioner in, she reached over to grab the bar of soap and lathered herself with it. Throwing her hair over her shoulder and looked down and gently rubbed the bar of soap around her breasts and down her stomach, caressing the soap to her body.  
  
Haruka couldn't stand it. she got up and walked to Michiru, shutting the door behind her, her eyes full of love and lust.  
  
***********  
  
To what seemed like hours, They came out, freshly cleaned and extremely tired. But as they walked down the hall, hand in hand, a sweet silence following them as they had not words to share. Was there any words that needed to be said. Haruka shook her head to herself and smiled.  
  
They went back to their separate rooms to get ready for breakfast, soon after they meet at the dining room hall.  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and smiled, as if they had their little secret.  
  
Uroko looked up from his news paper to his daughter and Michiru. "You two seem particularly happy this morning. May I ask why?" he asked.   
  
Haruka shrugged and replied "What's there to say really. I had a good dream...though im still really tired so After breakfast im going back to bed." Haruka poked at her eggs that were on the plate in front of her silently. Replaying the events that had happened only a few minutes before.  
  
Uroko nodded and Mikuna sat down beside Him, late as usual. "Sorry im so late. A few problems happened on the grounds and the citizens were wondering what was going on. It seems like people are here and they don't look like they are from anywhere near here. Just Like Michiru."  
  
They all blinked up at Mikuna as Michiru tilted her head a bit.   
  
"What did they look like, mother?" Haruka asked, setting down her fork onto the plate, reaching up, moving a blonde strand out of her eyes.  
  
Mikuna thought for a moment. "Well they all wore really short skirts, of different colors, and I don't know why they have no shame dressing like that. showing their bare legs for heaven's sake! One of them was tall, with her hair done back in a long ponytail, another one had short blue hair and weird glasses on. Another one had loose black hair and looked really cranky, and the other pretty one had long blonde hair. And the last one had long blonde hair also, but... they were in a weird fashion."   
  
Michiru thought to herself as Mikuna looked at her. "Do you know them, sweetie?" She asked, and everyone turned their head to look at Michiru.   
  
Michiru slowly shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, but I don't." She looked up at Haruka, then to Uroko and finally back to Mikuna. Mikuna smiled and reached over, patting Michiru's hand lightly. "Its ok, dear."  
  
Then, the peaceful moment rudely interrupted, there was a large crashing down coming form the doorway, and the group heard a shout. "Neptune, Uranus, We need your help!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok! I know what you all are thinking. 'Don't stop there!!!!' too bad XD and Im pretty sure you guys know who said what and who is who or whatever. -takes a deep breath- anyway. I will see you all in the next part/chapter. And i know this chapter may seem a little short but the last chapter is twice as long. With all the details and stuff. o.o; Anyway.   
  
Thank you Leena for talking to me earlier, I enjoyed your company. ^-^ . Anyway. Ja! ***poof*** 


End file.
